1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ski racks, and particularly to a modular ski rack system and mounting kit designed in such a way as to lock into place and store several pairs and types of skis vertically in the least possible volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,085 dated Oct. 18, 1988, an integral, wall mountable ski rack for the vertical hanging of skis was described.
As is well known, skis differ widely in length, size and degree of curvature at the tip. Moreover, downhill skis differ markably in configuration and length from cross-country skis.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a ski hanging rack capable of accommodating and retaining different types and sizes of skis, in which the horizontal positioning of the skis can be adjusted.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ski hanging apparatus in which adjacent pairs of skis are suspended such that one of the pairs is higher than the other, thus allowing the tips of the lower pair to occupy the crook formed by one of the skis of the higher pair.